


红玫瑰

by liziliziye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform, 佑輝, 佑辉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziliziye/pseuds/liziliziye
Summary: 短篇纯车注意短篇纯车注意短篇纯车注意
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	红玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇纯车注意  
> 短篇纯车注意  
> 短篇纯车注意

文俊輝在氤氳的浴室裡半跪著幫全圓佑搓背  
隨口聊著街角那家小店賣的胭脂水粉  
而後自然的倚著白色的磚牆擁吻  
全圓佑的舌在文俊輝的口腔裡上下翻動、打圈  
溫柔的舔著他勾人的心型唇  
和唇峰兩側的痣  
看他纖長的睫毛一扇一扇和矇上水霧的瞳孔

手裡粗暴的揉捏他豐滿的翹臀  
從臀肉漸漸往上游移到窄細的腰  
再到胸前早已被玩到漲紅的兩粒  
如待人摘採的櫻桃可口誘人  
讓人忍不住向前撲上  
像飢餓的孩子喝奶般大力吸吮  
甚至用牙咬住激凸的乳頭向外拉扯  
聽他激動的止不住黏膩呻吟  
忍不住仰著頭將胸更貼近對方的舌  
嘴裡喊著  
“圓佑圓佑好哥哥大力一點爽死了”  
叫到外頭的僕人都對小貓的放蕩起了反應  
這時若是突然停下  
小貓便會用怨懟的小眼神和欲求不滿的悶哼主動求歡  
主動將右腿勾上對方精壯的腰  
熟練的喊  
“圓佑好哥哥把雞巴插進貓貓的騷穴裡吧  
已經好濕好濕了”

沒有人能頂的住發情小貓浪叫

只能把小貓靠著磚牆抱起用力的把粗長的雞巴捅進騷的不斷流水的穴道  
然後被緊緊的吸住  
不斷的抽插換來小貓雙腿發軟  
爽的雙目上翻還是止不住晃著豐滿的翹臀喊  
“哥哥的雞巴好粗好長頂的人家好舒服喔還要還要老公再用力一點嘛  
騷穴要被捅穿了嗯啊啊啊啊”

上身口水不斷流出和眼淚汗液混在一起  
下身混著穴口分泌的淫液和兩人噴出的精水  
搞得小貓渾身濕淋淋泛著色情的水光搖著屁股叫  
“啊啊啊啊幹的人家好爽好哥哥不要停嗯好舒服  
圓佑也碰碰人家的騷奶頭嘛奶頭好癢要老公舔舔才能止癢怎麼辦  
人家忍不住了嗯嗯嗯”

邊說邊粗魯的拉扯揉捏自己得不到愛撫的乳尖  
乳頭早被玩的腫大發紅  
又射出今天的不知道第幾發後  
癱軟在地磚上  
被對方的雞巴射了一臉白濁  
腿跟因對方噴出的精液又止不住顫抖  
卻也只能再射出稀薄的淫液

清洗時全圓佑看著小貓身上經歷情事的痕跡又忍不住再來了一發  
直到兩人都沒了力氣  
相互擁吻後才甘願結束這場淫靡的性事


End file.
